Phonebooth
by Illectric
Summary: Nyasar dan ponsel mati adalah perpaduan kesialan bagi Naruto. Tetapi ketika datang sosok yang dicintainya bersamaan dengan sekelompok alat musik dan orang disekelilingnya, lengkaplah kebahagiaannya. SasuNaru fanfiction.


**PHONEBOOTH**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Slash, Boy's Love, MxM, Possibly Typo's**

**BGM : Bryan Adams - Heaven**

**Summary : **Nyasar dan ponsel mati adalah perpaduan kesialan bagi Naruto. Tetapi ketika datang sosok yang dicintainya bersamaan dengan sekelompok alat musik dan orang disekelilingnya, lengkaplah kebahagiaannya.

**Author's note : **Buat sequel Silly Meet? Kalau ada ide bakal dibuatin deh. Sementara ini dulu.

**Happy reading !**

* * *

><p>Naruto memasuki boks telepon umum dengan gugup. Bukan karena grogi akibat antrian yang panjang, bukan pula karena makian orang-orang yang menunggu giliran menelpon di telepon umum seperti dirinya, tapi lebih kepada gugup saking sepinya jalan di sekitar boks telepon tersebut.<p>

Bagaimanapun Naruto pikir ini baru jam 9 malam, tidak bisa dibilang tengah malam yang pada umumnya sebagian orang tengah bergelung dalam kasur dan selimut hangat masing-masing.

Ngomong-ngomong kasur mendadak Naruto ingin berbaring di atas ranjang hangatnya ditemani gelungan dari Yorkshire Terrier kesayangannya, Kyuu-chan. Meninggalkan puppy kecil berusia 6 bulan miliknya membuat Naruto sedikit resah, pasalnya anjing itu suka sekali memanjat jendela apartemen. Jendela apartemen sudah di tutup belum ya? Kan nggak lucu kalau ada berita 'Ditemukan anak anjing lucu bunuh diri dengan meloncat dari lantai 11 karena tidak diberi makan oleh pemiliknya bla-bla-bla.' Ridiculous.

Menengok ke kanan dan kiri siapa tau tiba-tiba ada kepala tanpa tubuh nempel di kaca boks ini. Amit-amit deh.

Naruto memencet nomor yang dihafalnya di luar kepala, menghubungi seseorang yang menjadi korban dalam panggilan nomer satunya, kebanyakan dalam situasi-situasi genting yang pasti.

Tidak terdengar bunyi telepon tersambung. Naruto menepuk jidat, baru sadar kalau dirinya belum memasukkan koin. Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, hellow..

Mengulangi lagi, kali ini dengan benar buktinya nada tanpa ringtone milik Sasuke sekarang terdengar.

"Hn." Suara bernada dingin ini sudah pasti milik Sasuke.

Naruto mengeratkan kedua genggamannya pada telepon umum di depannya.

"Saske –y.." Naruto mengeluarkan rengekannya.

Decihan terdengar di ujung telepon, "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Dobe."

"Eh, bagaimana kau tau ini aku?"

Naruto tidak habis pikir. Bukannya ini bukan nomor ponselnya, kenapa Sasuke bisa tau kalau yang menelpon dirinya?

"Bahkan dari jarak 10 meter aku tau suara rengekan milik siapa itu."

Sedikit kecewa, kenapa bukan jarak 1 kilo atau lebih hebat lagi 10 kilo. "Sepuluh meter itu dekat tau!"

"Jadi ada apa dengan telepon genggammu, kau menghilangkannya?" Sasuke mengabaikan ocehan –gapenting- Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, ponselku tiba-tiba mati, padahal aku yakin mengisi baterainya dengan penuh. Sasuke, bantu akuuu…"

Kalau saat ini Naruto ada di hadapannya sudah pasti akan ada banyak glitter di mata Naruto. So sorry, Sasuke sudah kebal dengan blink-blink eyes no jutsu dari yang bersangkutan sekalipun mirip kunang-kunang yang lepas dari toples.

"Apa? Lupa password apartemen? Lupa dimana letak kunci mobil? Atau lupa menaruh celana dalam kotormu dalam mesin cuci sehingga aku harus meminjamimu satu lusin panties?"

Jawaban datar Sasuke membuat Naruto bad mood.

"Aih, tebakanmu salah semua bodoh!" Berakhir dengan omelannya pada Sasuke.

"Jangan mengatai orang yang lebih pintar darimu bodoh, dasar rajanya bodoh!" Nada suara Sasuke meninggi. Tidak terima dikatai bodoh oleh orang yang bahkan hanya mendapat nilai rapor tidak lebih dari setengah nilai Sasuke.

"Sialan, apa kau akan memperlakukanku seperti ini terus Sas!"

"Hn."

"Apa kau juga tetap han hun han hun begitu kalau bicara dengan orang tuamu?"

"Naruto, apa kau akan menghabiskan koin di boks telepon hanya dengan menanyakan hal tidak berguna seperti ini? Aku merasa ikut bodoh jika bicara denganmu, oh." Di tempatnya berada Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Sasuke –sepertinya aku –tersesat." Bukan sepertinya lagi, memang iya. "Aku bahkan tidak tau dimana aku sekarang."

"Kau berada di boks telepon umum sekarang, tidak usah bertingkah seperti penderita Alzheimer, dasar!"

"Buka–n, aku tidak tau aku di daerah mana."

"Apa kau benar-benar lupa jalan yang tadi dilaluimu?"

"Iya, lagipula disini gelap. Aku tidak bisa mengingat jalur mana yang tadi kulalui."

Awalnya Naruto hanya menghadiri pertemuan dengan client seperti biasanya, jamuan makan malam dengan seseorang yang hendak membangun resort di daerah Otto Land.

Biasanya dirinya akan menyuruh beberapa pegawainya turun langsung ke daerah yang dipilih, tetapi kali ini clientnya mengundang Naruto untuk makan malam, di tempat yang tidak begitu di kenal Naruto pula, tidak enak bagi Naruto untuk menolak undangannya, karena orang ini termasuk client dengan andil tinggi sepanjang masa perintisan bisnis Naruto, dia adalah Yakushi Kabuto pengusaha muda yang menjalankan resort dan beberapa teater musik pada beberapa tempat di Jepang ini.

Perjamuan makan dengan client itu penting demi kelancaran bisnis konstruksinya. Hanya saja, jarangnya survey tempat langsung membuat Naruto yang biasa melimpahkan semua-semuanya kepada bawahannya jadi sedikit kerepotan, dia tidak begitu hafal jalan apalagi di daerah Otto-Konoha.

"Jadi aku mohon Sas, jemput aku."

Jeda lama sebelum akhirnya Sasuke buka suara. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Eh, tapi kenapa-

Terereret….

Riuh bunyi alat musik semacam saksofon dan terompet terdengar di jalanan sepi ini. Bagaimana bisa menjadi seramai ini? Naruto yakin dengan pasti tadi jalanan disini sepi, mirip tempat ujian malah. Ralat, tempat ujian pun masih ramai orang 'ber-psst-psst', sambil colek-colek bahkan kadang-kadang hujan kertas contekan.

Lima orang menyanyi diiringi alat musik tersebut. Masing-masing memegang mawar merah. Sumpah gaya-gayanya mirip boyband ala-ala Irlandia. Kemeja biru muda dikeluarkan dari celana jeans, dasi hitam terikat rapi, rambut tersisir rapi tapi bukan berarti belah-samping-klimis, tampilan rambut yang keren. Semuanya seragam –bukan mukanya loh ya- mirip mas-mas yang biasa PKL di tempat Neji. Naruto bengong di tempat.

"Dobe keluar dari boks telepon," suara Sasuke yang kadang muncul kadang tidak menyadarkan Naruto dari kebengongannya.

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Sialan Sasuke matiin telpon!

Naruto yang emosi nutup pintu boks dengan lumayan keras.

Tiba-tiba segerombolan bunga sakura jatuh di atas kepalanya. Aneh, seingat Naruto bulan ini belum memasuki musim semi. Festival sakura pun masih beberapa bulan lagi. Kenapa bunga-bunga sakura ini jatuh di kepalanya?

Refleks mendongak ke atas, Naruto pikir di atasnya ini pohon momiji tapi kenapa yang jatuh bunga sakura. Boks telepon berada tepat di bawahnya pohon maple, jadi atap boks telepon ini tertutupi daun-daun pohon yang lebatnya sampai melanggar batas wilayah atap boks.

Naruto berjalan menuju mobilnya, berniat menghabiskan malam ini di dalam mobil. Besok akan dia pikirkan bagaimana pulang ke rumah. Mungkin kalau terang Naruto akan mengingat kembali jalan yang dilaluinya.

Lagipula, Sasuke-sialan itu tidak mau menjemputnya. Huh, benar-benar tidak pengertian!

Naruto hendak membuka pintu mobilnya sebelum tangan seseorang menariknya menjauh dari mobil, tangan salah satu orang yang menyanyi sambil bawa-bawa mawar.

Naruto vs 5 orang bawa bunga mawar. Entah kenapa rasanya Naruto kepingin meng-kagebunshin dirinya sendiri, serasa diharemi. Naruto bahkan tidak mengenal mereka.

And baby, you're all that I want  
>When you're lyin' here in my arms<br>I'm findin' it hard to believe  
>We're in heaven<p>

Lagu heaven terdengar bersamaan dengan beberapa orang yang Naruto kenal berjalan ramai saling melempar senyum padanya.

Hinata yang melempar senyum malu-malu andalannya, Gaara yang bolak-balik menepis tangan Neji dari bahunya, Sakura yang melambaikan tangan padanya dengan frontal, Shikamaru yang dimanapun berada selalu menguap malas, bahkan ada Kabuto-san juga. Eh, bukannya tadi katanya Kabuto-san mau mengurus surat-surat tanah? Kenapa berada di sini.

Kiba, Lee, Sai, Ino dan Chouji mengekor di belakang mereka. Apakah itu Itachi yang sedang tertawa-tawa sambil menggendong Kyuu-chan? Tumben sekali anjing itu mau ikut dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya.

Dibalik semua itu yang paling membuat Naruto terbelalak adalah Sasuke. Jadi Sasuke berbohong padanya tadi? Apa-apaan telpon konyolnya tadi!

Sasuke berjalan mendekat pada Naruro yang berdiri mematung memegang kelima bunga mawar yang diberikan padanya. Udara disekitarnya berubah haluan menjadi sejuk dan latar berganti hanya ada dua orang. Suara teman-temannya yang menyoraki dirinya layaknya anak SMP sedang puber sekarang lenyap.

Tidak ada lagi bunyi siulan jahil atau gumaman 'ciye-ciye' macam abege labil. Hanya suara Sasuke yang masuk ke membran timpani-nya.

Dan kata-kata yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Sakura hilang karena Sasuke menggantinya dengan kalimat bernada perintah, gaya gentleman yang diajarkan Ino –untuk berlutut di hadapan Naruto juga dilupakan karena Sasuke malah berdirri sejajar dengan Naruto.

"Naruto, menikahlah denganku. Ini perintah dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Naruto, sebelum Naruto menatap Sasuke rasa dingin besi menyapa pipinya, sebuah cincin perak tanpa hiasan apapun.

Naruto hampir kehabisan napas yang ditahannya dari tadi. Ralat, Naruto bukannya sengaja menahan napasnya, tapi detak jantungnya yang cepatlah menjadi alasan kurangnya oksigen dalam paru-parunya.

"Oleh karena itu aku hanya menerima bentuk pernyataan terimamu."

Suara yang tidak dapat keluar membuat Naruto hanya mengangguk gugup.

Sebelum kemudian sorakan ramai dan bahagia terdengar disekelilingnya, tentu saja kebahagiaan Naruto adalah kebahagiaan orang-orang disekitarnya juga –kan?

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>


End file.
